


Wonder

by danthezijn



Series: how it could have been [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilogue, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Cassie Drake, discovering the family secret, probably the most canon complaint I've been this whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Epilogue through Cassie's eyes.





	Wonder

Cassie sighed, putting the controller away and looking at the dark screen in dismay. She was never going to be able to beat aunt Elena’s high score. Even Vicky seemed to whine in agreement

 

She scratched the dog behind her ears, murmuring a soft “good girl” before sliding off the bed. “I wonder where dad and pa are,” she wondered out loud. The only reply she got was a yip from Vicky, who jumped off the bed and padded out of her bedroom. Time to investigate, then.

 

Rounding the corner, she started looking for a sign of life. Room after room turned out empty. Vicky wasn’t much help either, only barking at her to give her a cookie. She gave her three. The kitchen only held reminders on post-it notes stuck to the fridge, new letters with pictures from Sully and uncle Sam, along with a package to her dad from aunt Elena and Nadine. Peeking into the box, she saw that it contained some kind of statue. She’d have to ask her dad about that later.

 

Sighing once again, she opened the door to let Vicky out and continue her search. If they weren’t in the house, then maybe they were already at the boat.

 

Walking along the sand, she took a moment to take a deep breath. Although they lived at least thirty minutes away from the village, she could never fault her parents for choosing to live at the beach. It was very much like heaven.

 

The boat turned out to be abandoned as well. All their gear was set up though, so that meant that they had been over here at some point before. She glanced at the work shed. It was worth a look.

 

She fiddled with her necklace nervously as she entered the shed. It was not like this was forbidden territory, but she always got nervous for some reason. Whether it was because there was so much valuable research or because of the closet that _was_ off limits, she hadn’t figured out yet.

 

Walking around the room, she saw that her pa had cracked a puzzle he’d been working on the past two weeks. She whistled, impressed. It looked difficult enough, alright.

 

Moving around, she glanced at all the framed articles, magazine covers and pictures of their family through the years. She smiled at how clearly proud her parents were of her. She was featured in at least half of the frames, and there were _a lot._

 

She stepped into the next room and glanced at the closet briefly, before steeling herself and going for the desk instead. There was another magazine with her on the front. She picked it up to look at it, but was distracted by the keys that were hidden under it.

 

“Those are dad’s keys,” she whispered, before she promptly slammed the magazine next to them on the table and shrieked, “Those are _dad’s keys!”_

 

Grabbing them, she jiggled them and glanced at the closet. Should she really?

 

Of course she should! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She didn’t know what kind of secrets the closet held, but she was just bursting to know. Besides, it couldn’t be that bad.

 

Opening the doors quietly, she couldn’t help but stand there and gape for a few seconds. The closet was filled with what seemed to be treasures and knickknacks. Glancing at the door to make sure she wasn’t about to get caught, she grabbed the item closest to her. It was some kind of silver scull. “So cool,” she whispered as she turned it over in her hand, before carefully putting it back.

 

Inspecting the rest of the closet gave her similar cool items. Rocks that glowed a bright blue when she shook them, a Spanish doubloon, some kind of puzzle disk and even a freaking gun holster. She was about to close the closet when a white notebook caught her eyes.

 

The hesitation only lasted a second. She took it carefully and walked over to the first flat surface she could find, carefully opening up the notebook.

 

It turned out to be much more of a notebook. It was a journal, from one Cassandra Morgan – her very own grandma – looking for Henry Avery’s treasure. Halfway through the notebook, Cassandra’s elegant scrawl was replaced by her dad’s hurried handwriting, including a description of actually finding the treasure. There was even a picture which featured uncle Sam and her parents in front of the treasure, _while holding guns._

 

Well, she’d always wondered how they got so rich. She guessed this explained it.

 

Hearing voices and footsteps approach the door, she hurried went to close the closet but remembered the notebook too late. She awkwardly went to stand in front of it just as her parents entered the room.

 

Her dad looked suspicious, while her pa just looked amused. “Hi Cassie,” Nate said, while taking a cautious step into the room. “What are you doing here?”

 

Cassie bit her bottom lip, thinking of an excuse. She’d never been good at those.

 

“Well dad, I was actually looking for you and pa,” Might as well go for the truth. “When I couldn’t find you in the house nor at the boat, I decided to check this place out. But then I noticed you left your keys behind and I, well… Don’t be mad, please?” She ended with a pleading look.

 

Her pa huffed out a laugh and walked towards her while her dad went to look at the closet, which she also forgot to lock again, “Whatever you did darling,” he pa said, “I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what your dad got up to when he was younger.” He leaned to look over her shoulder and smirked, turning back to Nate. He slung an arm around her shoulder as he said, “Looks like it’s time to have _the talk_ , Nate.”

 

Nate joined them, glancing over her shoulder as well while dragging a hand down his face. He sighed and bumped his hip against hers, while grabbing her pa’s hand and giving it a kiss before offering in a sarcastic tone, “Would you like to start us off then, _Rafe_?”

 

Cassie bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Her parents barely called each other by their first names and they were acting like children. “Whatever it is,” she interrupted them, “I’m sure I can handle it. I’m old enough, right?”

 

“I don’t think _I_ can handle it,” Her dad muttered before looking at her pa. They shared a brief glance over her head, before her dad turned back to her and asked, “How old are you again?”

 

She faked a laugh and turned to her pa, whose face had turned serious as he removed his arm from her shoulders. “It’s time, Nate,” he said quietly.

 

Her dad just sighed loudly as he stood straight, clapping his hands together. “Tell you what,” he started, “The sun is up, boat’s ready, wind is just right. You want to hear this story? I say we do it on the water. C’mon.”

 

He started walking out of the shed, and Cassie couldn’t help but follow him. “So, for me it all started when I was thirteen and when your uncle Sam came to break me out of the orphanage. Well, that was not what he originally came to do, but it ended up being like that anyway.”

 

She followed the story intensely, not wanting to miss a single second. When they’re halfway to the boat, her pa catches up with them.

 

“… So, me and Sam decided to finish what our mom, your grandma, had started. However, after a couple of years of fruitless research, we figured we couldn’t do it on our own.” He gestures to Rafe and Cassie turns to look at him. “This is where your pa comes in.”

 

Her pa rolls her eyes, but picks up the story effortlessly, “And that’s where _I_ got a call from two lunatics, asking them if I can get them into a jail in Panama, of all places. To find the treasure of Henry Avery. Sounded like a complete idiot.”

 

Her dad makes a noise of protest, “A _handsome_ idiot, thank you very much.”

 

To which her pa scoffs, “I hadn’t even met you yet.”

 

“Oh, but you knew.”

 

Watching them argue like they’re playing a tennis match, she eagerly waits for her pa to continue the story. “So, did you? Get them into a Panamanian jail?”

 

He smirks, “Of course I did. We had a treasure to find, after all.” He turns his head to the side, smiling slyly at her dad, “Of course, I would come to discover that your dad was the treasure I needed all along.”

 

“Suddenly I’m unsure if I want to hear the full story,” she says while her dad makes a fake gagging noise, but they all know she’s kidding.

 

She couldn’t wait to hear it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> part 7 of 7
> 
> i can't believe this series is done. just like that. this epilogue is almost a 1-on-1 copy of the actual epilogue, except for the very end. oh well. hope it was still cute anyway.
> 
> in case it's unclear (and it probably is), Cassie refers to Nate as 'dad' and Rafe as 'pa'. they're amazing fathers and i honestly want more of them being domestic.
> 
> i'm going to take a break for a week, but then i'll be back for the 10 days of Christmas, which i talked about [on my blog.](http://purpledadan.tumblr.com/post/168146905450/december-prompts) feel free to check it out and send me prompts any time. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this series!
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
